Jeice
Jeice is one of the Ginyu Force who work for Frieza. He is the second smallest, and had red skin, long white hair, and speaks with a Scottish accent, which he changes for an Australian accent once FUNimation takes over for voice acting in Episode 54. He often fights alongside Burter. The Anime When Frieza called the Ginyu Force over to take the Dragonballs back from Vegeta, Jeice brought Frieza a scouter. After Goku defeated Recoome, Jeice and Burter fought Goku, but were unable to even damage him at all, with Goku deflecting Jeice's ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, as if it were a beach ball. After Goku easily defeated Burter, Jeice ran away to get Captain Ginyu. Ginyu was furious with Jeice for running away, and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice returned to the battlefield. During the fight, Ginyu was chasing after Goku at one point, and Jeice tried to help by attacking Goku, giving Ginyu the chance he needed to catch Goku. However, Ginyu released him, telling Jeice that he didn't need his help. He nearly killed Jeice, and said that he would kill him if he interfered again. After Ginyu switched bodies with Goku, he and Jeice headed over to Frieza's spaceship where Ginyu fought Krillin and Gohan. However, as Ginyu's power level went down from not knowing how to use Goku's body, Ginyu found himself at a disadvantage and asked Jeice for help, but Vegeta stepped in before he could. Jeice crushed his scouter after reading Vegeta's power level at a high level, undoubtedly higher than his own. Jeice fought Vegeta, and the battle briefly moved inside Frieza's spaceship. Vegeta had the upper hand, and soon tired of toying around with him. He kicked Jeice away and shattered his ribs with a kidney shot. Before Jeice could recover from the attack, Vegeta held out his hand in front of Jeice's face. Jeice begged for mercy but Vegeta completely destroyed him with an energy blast to the face. After his death, Jeice appeared alongside Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, as King Kai invited them to his planet in the next dimension to see if Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu could defeat them. Jeice and Burter fought Tien, who defeated them as they were using the Purple Comet Attack, sending them both to Home for Infinite Losers (Hell). In the Great Saiyaman Saga, Jeice appeared alongside dead villains Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, and Guldo, terrorizing the ogres and causing trouble in Hell. Goku and Pikkon came to stop them, and Goku defeated Jeice first by punching him in the stomach, sending him falling into the Bloody Pond. Later, Jeice, along with Recoome, Burter, Guldo, and Cell, were thrown onto the spike by Pikkon, and locked up along with Frieza and King Cold in a cell. In the Kid Buu Saga, Jeice was last seen alongside several ogres and dead villains watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Deceased Villains